Full Moon
by dime-piece
Summary: On the hunt to find who committed the WaterMose Killings, Hermione Granger places herself in a situation bonding her to Draco Malfoy. But how much is she willing to risk, and how much does she really know about him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Because I am afraid that some brainless idiot will come on here and tell me off for not having a disclaimer when clearly everyone knows that this is a fan fiction; I want to make it clear that I do not own Harry Potter and Co. Only the plot. Nothing more, nothing less.

Summary: On the hunt to find who committed the WaterMose Killings, Hermione Granger places herself in a situation bonding her to Draco Malfoy. But how much is she willing to risk, and how much does she really know about him?

* * *

**Full Moon**

**By Dime-Piece**

**(1)**

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the tall evergreen trees as the cold wind blew through a mangled mane of golden brown curls. Hermione Granger took long strides as she analyzed her surroundings. Besides tall trees of different shapes and various bushes, there was not much to see. With the help of her compass wand, she continued to walk northeast only pausing periodically to take a good look around. This process went on for at least an hour before she reached a clearing. Sitting down on a half buried log, Hermione took a few sips of her bottled water. She was becoming exhausted from her investigation.

But she was determined to find something that would direct her to the right path. Those poor people had been killed horrifically and what caused those deaths would not plague her mind as long as she could do something about it. Three deaths in the span of a month. Tattered body parts, unrecognizable faces and blood kept replaying in her mind. It was absolutely dreadful, being exposed to all that gore. She hadn't actually stumbled across those bodies here at WaterMose Woods where they took place; she saw pictures of the murder scenes. And she just hoped that all her years of training would be able to help her fight off whatever it was that slaughtered those wizards.

The sun had now been replaced by the crescent moon and Hermione was beginning to regret taking up this assignment. She thought of what Ron Weasley was doing back at the office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Most likely filing papers, she thought. The idea of boring paper-filing seemed to be a hundred times better than being alone in a dark forest, freezing cold. She sighed heavily as she tried to figure out her next step. Sadly, she had not found anything remotely imperative for the WaterMose Woods killings and if she left now, the case would be unsolved and closed.

Hence, no justice served.

It was than, in that state of mind where she felt anything could jump out at her, she heard a faint muffled sound. Hermione stood up, wand out, desperately looking for the source of the sound. But before she could take a step closer to the direction she thought she heard the sound come from, something crushed leaves and twigs beneath their foot behind her. Hermione sharply turned around, finding nothing within eye distance.

It was now that her heart began to beat quickly as her breathing became rigid. Her imagination was beginning to take a toll on her and in frustration, kept darting her eyes from place to place. She felt she was being watched, or maybe it was just paranoia. Whatever the case, cold sweat began to drip from the sides of her face, as she retraced her steps back out of the woods.

Why didn't I bring Harry Potter's old invisibility cloak? She wondered.

A twig snapped not far from her and she stopped walking instantly. Whatever it was following her or watching her, she did not want to give it the pleasure of being scared to death.

"Show yourself!" Hermione said out loud.

The grip on her wand was even stronger to the point of her knuckles whitening. An eerie silence followed. The tree leaves stopped swaying and she could feel the temperature slowly dropping. She kept circling where she stood; attempting to keep a full 360 degree view. That's when she saw something move from the corner of her eye. She flashed the light of her wand in its direction only to come across a small squirrel running up a tree. Hermione took a deep breath. She felt so foolish. Her imagination was getting to her.

After a minute passed and she composed herself, she continued to leave the woods. She promised herself she would not spend another minute searching for clues. She looked up to the sky, mouthing a "sorry". She really wanted to be the one who solved the case. She wanted to give the families of those victims some sort of closure. But it just wasn't going to happen. Not tonight. Unless someone decided to be generous enough and tip her department.

The problem was no one knew how the killings happened. A few thought it was the work of a creature while other's assumed it was a psychotic wizard or witch. Hermione never thought that there could be anyone crazier than the deceased Tom Riddle. Not even Death Eaters, Tom Riddle's servants, whom have all been placed in Azkaban, could have done such damage. Looking back to the adventures and near death experiences she had in her former school, Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardy, she was surprised she couldn't figure out who or what was behind all of this. Especially all the countless times she, Ron and Harry have solved mysteries.

These recent deaths have brought the Wizarding community into frenzy. It hadn't been too long ago when everyone feared their lives. But to have this start all over again was a dismal.

But this time the ministry was taking more precautions. The best Auror's and Hit Wizards were assigned different jobs; some searched the victims' homes for any clue as what attacked them while others investigated WaterMose Woods were the killing's occurred. After three months of no leads, most of the staff at the Magical Law Enforcement department gave up. But not Hermione. She didn't know what exactly gave her the idea that she would find something but her subconscious kept nagging her. She didn't want to see or hear about another innocent death. It was for this reason she asked Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic, to let her explore further. He grudgingly allowed this.

Hermione remembered Harry and Ron's faces when she had told them of her plans. Their eyes held a look of sympathy. Ron had advised her to give up because everyone else had but it was only Harry who understood why she had to go through with this. He would have come along to help her on her first day but he had promised Hagrid a visit, a week prior. And knowing Hagrid, she didn't want to keep Harry back. As for Ron, he had his own duties to handle. She knew from then on, she would be on her own in solving this case. But she hadn't expected to start losing her own sense of reality here.

The amount of trees lessened, and Hermione knew she was coming to the edge of the woods. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she found the small red ball she had hidden earlier. It was a two-way portkey back to her office.

A weary smile plastered across her face, she would be home soon; away from this Merlin forsaken forest. Just as she bent over to touch the ball, she heard a distinct crunch of leaves. Her head snapped sideways and her eyes narrowed to see the root of that sound. But once again, she was certain there was nothing beyond the darkness of the trees.

"Granger," a voice echoed in the emptiness.

Instantly, her heart began to beat fast as she stood up straight holding her wand in duel position.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked sternly but deep down she was scared shitless. Her eyes frantically searched her area. Slowly, a silhouette of a shrouded man took form as he stepped out of the shadows. Hermione gave the stranger a scrutinizing look. He wore a heavy dark cloak, completely hiding his features. A hood rested on his head, concealing his eyes and nose. The only thing in her view was his twisted half smile. Hermione could almost mistake it for a smirk she once known, but she was too afraid to know why it looked so familiar.

"Put your wand down," the stranger spoke.

"And if I don't?" Hermione challenged.

"We duel," he replied slyly.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. She just couldn't put a finger on why this person sounded so recognizable.

"You wouldn't want to know," he responded, "and I kindly asked you to place that wand down but I guess you'd prefer a fight?" He exposed his right hand towards her, assuring her that he was well equipped with a wand.

"I'm not searching for a fight but I would be a fool to put my wand away," she said coolly, "and I'll ask you once again, who are you? How do you know my name?"

"You never change? Persistent as always, looking for answers. There are no answers here."

"So you know me from somewhere? Where?"

"Granger--"

"I asked, where!" Hermione said crossly.

"Hogwarts. Now place that wand down, Granger, or I will not be sorry for any harm that may come your way," he replied slickly.

"I will lower my wand if you tell me who you are,"

"Give up, Granger. If you can't figure it out yourself, I won't tell you. Expelliarmus!"

Hermione wasn't prepared for the spell and had her wand knocked right off her hands, flying ten feet across from her. She knew there was no point in running towards the wand; he would immediately cast another spell. She provoked him long enough and her only option was to play along.

"So, stranger. What do you want if you won't tell me who you are?"

"I do not want anything from you except that you leave this place and never return."

"You've got to be kidding me. There's an on going investigation. Are you not aware of the WaterMose killings?" Hermione questioned. "Unless...you were behind it," she said, as an after thought, warningly. Although a small voice in the back of her head was assuring her that this stranger had nothing to do with the deaths.

"I assure you I am not as low and despicable. Have you not figured it out already? The damages on those wizards were not made by man."

"And how do you know this?" Hermione asked darkly now beginning to doubt her small voice in her head.

"I know enough. But what you need to do is stop coming here unless you'd like to be the next victim smeared across the Daily Prophet."

"I am an Auror, and I am certified to protect myself in all types of dangers. You claim you know me, than you are aware of the battle with Voldemort a few years ago. We took him and his cronies down. So do not try to advise me on what to do or not to do."

"Tell me, Granger, how can one fight or protect themselves from the unknown?"

Hermione glared. Who was this man? What did he know that the Ministry did not? She took a step back from him, not that it would do anything for her but she was suspicious of this stranger's motives and she wanted to keep a good long distance from him.

"That's exactly what I'm here for. To find out what the unknown is," Hermione said.

"And say you do find out what it is, how well will you be prepared? Or do you just run on instinct and luck?"

"I run on knowledge."

"Ah yes, the brightest witch of our year, if you claim to know so much than you already know that there's more to being an encyclopedia," he said smartly.

"You were in my year? What house are you from?"

"Are you still trying to guess who I am?"

"Obviously, you know me. I'd like to know you," she responded. This caused the stranger to laugh darkly. She didn't understand this sudden outburst. What was exactly so funny that she had said? "What's the matter with you?" she questioned.

"Nothing's the matter. Now, you really must go. You've wasted my valuable time already."

"I am not heading anywhere until I get answers."

"And answers you shall not receive. Get the fuck out of here Granger. I've warned you long enough. Do not place me in a situation I'll regret."

"Pardon me?" she asked in shock. What was he suggesting?

"I will not hesitate to harm you if you do not leave this forest."

"You have no claim to this forest so no amount of threatening will change that fact."

"Merlin Granger! What the fuck is wrong with you!" The stranger yelled and right after, he recoiled and placed a hand on his chest. Hermione without doubt could hear his hard intake of breath. She could see him wince. Could he be in pain? Was he having a heart attack?

"Are you—" Hermione took a step forward.

"Fucking go! Leave! I'm doing you a fucking favor bitch!" He breathed in a low voice.

It was than that something in her snapped to attention. Hermione didn't know whether she should be shocked the tone of language he used on her or whether she had slowly figured out who was behind that cloak. Images started to flash before her eyes as the wheels of her brain began to turn. Those words were unmistakably the same as the ones her childhood enemy had last said to her. And as much as that being a complete surprise it still didn't make much sense. He was dead.

Draco Malfoy was supposed to be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Moon**

**(2)**

"_Fucking go! Leave!"_ _Draco Malfoy yelled in frustration at Hermione who was a few feet away from him. They were both injured and panting hard. _

_Hermione looked down at a body she had just stupefied; a young man with messy black hair and stunning blue eyes. He wore a Slytherin grey sweater, making the whole situation more unbearable. He was one of them. The dark side. He had tried to attack her while she was helping Ginny get off the cold stone floor. _

_Hermione now looked up towards Draco, who had appeared from no where awhile ago. He had continuously told her to leave as she battled her way threw Death Eaters and the like. It wasn't the thought of him warning her to leave that made her so angry, it was just the essence of him; the essence of Draco Malfoy prancing around her so dangerously close advising her to leave when he could easily kill her. She was never convinced about where his loyalty lied even when he helped her curse a few death eaters a long the way._

"_I am not going anywhere you prat!" Hermione spat at him. She looked away to help Ginny, who was hopping on one foot; the other being sprained. _

"_Would you just listen to reason? You could die here," Draco yelled behind her._

_Hermione ignored him as she headed off towards a marble staircase leading to the second floor. They were at Hogwarts and the thought that there was a battle going all over the castle was just too much for her mind to process. She wanted to bring Ginny to safety and find Ron who had told her to stay behind and barricade the entrance of the school. She prayed to Merlin that Ron was still alive, fighting for Harry, for the right side and most importantly for the safety of the students. Her heart accelerated just by the mere thought of Ron being dead. Do not think negative, she scold herself. But would that really change anything? What if Harry and Ron were both dead by now while she and Ginny frolicked around as though they had the time to do such things? Time was a valuable thing. _

_As she walked step by step, in a painfully slow motion, tears almost escaped when she saw bodies of students either dead or alive unconscious on the floor. This was supposed to be a safe school. This was supposed to be her alternative home. Her comfort. But now, it was nothing but a battlefield. How did things get so out of hand?_

"_Listen Granger, you really need to leave. Potter isn't going to win this battle. So get out while you can!" Draco insisted. _

_She didn't understand why he was still attempting to persuade her. Harry Potter was her best friend and he depended on her just like she depended on him to finish off Voldemort. Hermione and Ron had helped him prepare for this last fight; this face off with the darkest wizard. They were ready. They had been for months. And no silly little Slytherin hoping for redemption was going to change any of it._

"_Malfoy, leave me alone! You've helped us and we thanked you. You didn't have to follow us here and you didn't have to join the fight against Voldemort, so get lost!" Hermione yelled; the tears she tried to hold back earlier skidded down her red hot cheeks. Not wanting to see the expression on Draco's face, she turned away._

_Ginny winced and Hermione remembered that her hearing had been amplified when she was hit with a spell. Hermione had tried to take the spell off but that didn't change the fact she was still a bit weary when people spoke so loud. _

"_Sorry Ginny," Hermione whispered._

"_It's fine. Let's just go get Ron and find Harry," Ginny said with a tired smile. Ginny's eyes were glistening, also holding back tears. Hermione understood and just nodded her head without saying a word. _

_They reached the second floor while a pair of silver eyes settled on their backs. She knew Draco was watching them from the first floor. She somehow felt guilty for being so harsh towards him and she couldn't fight the urge to look back at him one last time. But the moment she had, she wished she hadn't. Because in that moment, a cloaked Death Eater approached Draco from behind and stupefied him before Hermione had the chance to even open her dry mouth. _

"_Draco!" Hermione screamed but it had been too late. The Death Eater gave Ginny and Hermione a wide smirk as he pointed to the ceiling and caused the foundation to break. Hard cement immediately landed right on top of Draco's rigid body. She knew at that moment there was no way he could live through that._

_No way in hell._

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered as she waited for reassurance that it really was him standing before her. But he didn't reply. He looked down as his hood covered the rest of his face in darkness.

"Malfoy, is that really you?" Hermione quivered. The silence was enough to answer her question. It was really him, wasn't it? She didn't know how to react to this news. Hermione, along side Ginny, had been the last two people who have ever seen Draco Malfoy. Before his last words and before that treacherous death. But this had to be some sort of illusion or a trick. This was impossible. How could he have been dead for four years and suddenly be alive again? How?

Hermione stepped closer, not fearing her safety any longer. The silence was killing her. She took hold of his hood and slowly pulled it off. She stepped back in utter shock. There was Draco Malfoy, clear as ever. His piercing grey eyes staring back at her with such boldness. He had a dark scar across his left cheek that appeared to have been stitched. And his once straight platinum blond hair was short and messy. He was Draco but at the same time, he wasn't. He seemed different. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it.

"How—how is this possible, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, searching his eyes.

"Believe me, it's possible," he finally spoke in almost a whisper. His defenses seemed to have disappeared.

"But how?" she asked, "I saw you die. I saw you."

"But you didn't do anything, did you Granger? You didn't give two shits," he spat.

"No...There was nothing I could do under the circumstances. I figured you couldn't survive the cement flattening you. Especially when the ministry found your body and claimed you dead." There was a long silence. Hermione didn't know what he was thinking or what he could possibly say next. Everything was moving around in a whirl wind in her head. This was absurd. If the dead could walk again, there were so many people Hermione would love to see again. Like Dumbledore, her Hogwarts Headmaster for the six years she had been there.

"While all of this is very lovely, reminiscing about the past and all. You really must go now," he said monotonously.

"Don't do this," Hermione said shaking her head. "You clearly know that I will not just drop this case and you know that there's something going on here. I'm going to find out. So stop hiding information from me and just be straight with me."

"Bloody hell! I'm really getting fucking tired of this. My patience is running at on all time low right now. I have no answers for you. What I know is not more than you already know. But if you are smart enough, than you would leave."

"And you? What of you? Why are you here?"

"That will remain anonymous. It is not any of your concern."

"Than we have a problem Malfoy. You refuse to answer my questions and I refuse to leave."

"I assure you, I can easily solve this problem."

"By threatening me again? What good would that do? Would you really harm me?" Hermione challenged.

"There are other methods," he replied with a dark smirk as he took a step toward Hermione. Instinctly, she took a step back.

Suddenly, Malfoy clutched his chest again and began to breathe heavily. She watched his face scrunch up in pain. Hermione was starting to doubt his health. What was wrong with him? Where had he been all these years? Was he in good shape? Hermione doubted that last question. If he was, he wouldn't be wincing every time he made a move. Something was seriously wrong with the picture.

"Malfoy, your hurt. What happened to you?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine. I just had a little accident a while ago. It will heal soon." he responded reassuringly.

"Maybe you should go get it checked at St. Mungo's."

"I said I'm fine," Draco gritted his teeth.

"You don't look—"

"Shut up for fuck's sake."

"Why are you being such an ass? I'm trying to help here."

"Don't help. Just leave."

"I witnessed your death once before and I'm not going to allow myself to have it happen again," she said sternly. Draco kept silent for a few seconds. She didn't know whether she was pushing his line of patience but she couldn't risk leaving him here in a forest where unknown things have happened before. He was injured after all; he couldn't defend himself because he looked like he would collapse any second. She could almost see the sweat rolling off his forehead in pain and frustration.

"Okay Granger. I'll come with you. But only if you won't come back here."

Hermione didn't like this one bit. She was not about to let go of the one place that held the clues to the mysterious killings. But the look in his eyes was just as determined as hers. Maybe there was something he knew that she didn't, after all he seemed so strong-minded about her not returning to this forest. Could she get anything out of him? Like where he'd been all these years? And how in the hell he survived such a fatal disaster?

"All right. I won't come back here. But you will let me see the results of your check up from a certified healer," she stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**(3)**

Hermione sat on a short wooden bench in a narrow corridor. With her legs and arms crossed, she counted down the minutes Draco Malfoy was in the room across from her view. It was late, but there were a few trained healers working into the night at St. Mungo's. A young short stoutly woman approached them the moment they had walked into the hospital. Draco was whisked off into that room and Hermione hadn't seen him since. That was fifteen minutes ago. And so help her Merlin, she was becoming impatient.

The more she thought about the situation she found herself in, the more she shook her head in puzzlement. The more she realized the fact that Draco Malfoy was alive and not a figment of her imagination, the more she wanted to just scream at the world. No wizard came back alive unless they were a ghost, or a created object such as a portrait. Other than that, you couldn't connect with the dead. Sure, Harry was able to glimpse his parents on his third contact with Voldemort, but they were spirits; not real, live, moving, opaque humans.

Earlier when Draco was having chest pain, as she decided to call it, she had been far too concerned with his health than how it was possible for his vitality. But now, as she sat alone outside in the corridor, she rehearsed a few questions she wanted answered about his mysterious return.

Finally, the door she had been staring at in such a deep concentration opened and out came the healer with a clipboard in hand. She gestured Hermione to stand up.

"Well it appears that your husband is in perfect condition Mrs. Granger. You have nothing to worry about," the healer stated.

"H-husband?" Hermione stuttered with a look of horror painted on her face.

"Yes, your husband." The healer retorted back without noticing Hermione's facial expression. "Could you tell him to come and sign some papers before you both leave, he's never been registered here before and I'd like to keep track of my patients," the healer continued, unaware that Hermione's eyes were about to pop out and then left her standing there flabbergasted.

"It's not very lady-like to gawk," Draco said with a devilish smirk as he fixed the collar of his shirt. She figured that he had to remove his top to get a full check-up in that room.

"Did you tell that healer you were my husband!" Hermione asked angrily and without waiting for an answer asked, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Do you honestly think I would tell her who I truly was?"

"If you were so keen on keeping your life a secret you wouldn't be here right now, would you? Someone is bound to recognize you and then, it will be all over the Daily Prophet like wild fire that Draco Malfoy _isn't_ really dead at all!"

"You asked me to come, if I remember correctly."

"But you didn't have to, did you?"

"It was the only way," Draco said sternly as though he was speaking to a child who couldn't possibly understand his motives.

"What was the only way? To get me away from that stupid forest? What exactly are you hiding there Malfoy? What could possibly be so important that you couldn't stand the thought of me spending another minute there?"

"I prefer not to answer," he simply said.

Hermione's eyes widened in the sheer audacity Draco had to not answer any of her questions. Draco raised his eyebrow, with his dead straight face, almost beckoning her to lash out at him in frustration.

"Why wouldn't you answer?"

"Because I don't have to answer anything to you. Anyway, you've wasted my time so I must go," he placed his cloak on and brushed back his messy hair.

"You're intolerable! Why are you leaving?" Hermione asked curiously, "where exactly are you going to go? I never got the chance to even thoroughly ask you this. Where the hell have you been for so long? How did you manage—?"

"I told you that it is none of your business!" he said menacingly as though every ounce of tolerance had left his body and gone out the window. He tucked his wand into the waist of his trousers. Before she even knew what he was about to do, Draco evaporated into thin air.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled a second too late and like a four year old child who had her toy taken away from her, she stomped her foot in irritation.

How could he do that to her?

But what did she really expect from him? He did stay true to his word and got a check-up. Did she think he would stay around for a chat over tea or something? Hermione shook her head, in reply to her thoughts. Of course, what he did with his life was up to him and she had no business meddling in it. And even though he had done what she asked, it was only fair that she didn't go back into WaterMose. Staring at the spot that he had apparated from, she gave a sigh.

Even though she knew all of this, something told her to not give up. She was going to get to the bottom of this, if it was the last thing she ever did.

---

Hermione entered her common room through the fireplace and instinctively dusted off the ashes and dirt on her maroon robes. Harry stepped into the room from her left at the same time while carrying a small cake-like box and his briefcase.

"Oh you just got in?" Hermione asked, noticing his cloak was still draped around his shoulders.

"Uh, yeah," Harry responded as he placed his things on the coffee table. "You've just got back too?" Harry asked in return.

Hermione simply nodded and proceeded to sit down on the arm chair across from Harry. He picked up the box, opened it and handed it over to her. She peered inside and saw a stack of chocolate chip cookies. She took one and quietly nibbled on it.

"Hagrid said it was for you and Ron, I already had my share at the hut." Harry stated than opened his briefcase. Hermione didn't respond as she watched Harry intently. He took off his cloak, revealing his broad shoulders. He was still on the slim side but he had grown to his full height, almost as tall as Ron. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons. When had he grown to dress so professional? When had he tamed his unruly hair? He had, somehow, remarkably slicked back his hair giving a full view of his scar. In such a short period of time, Harry had changed from someone who had a dim future to someone who didn't have their past haunting them. With that worry-free expression on his face, Harry looked truly handsome. With his black dress robes he even looked...mysterious; _almost_ everything she looked for in a guy. _What are you thinking?_ She thought to herself. Hermione quickly averted her eyes. She was not about to set her interests on Harry; her best friend since she was merely twelve years old.

After her second helping to the cookie box, Harry looked up at her, concerned. "You okay? You're so quiet."

"I'm just tired from my search."

"That reminds me," Harry said and took out a parchment from his stack, "these need to be signed if you and I are going to continue to work on this case. Percy said he wants them on his desk, first thing." Hermione took a hold of them and briefly read through.

"This is a contract, Harry. Why do we need to sign a contract?"

"Percy is planning to hold us accountable for any damages or problems we cause during our search. He wants nothing demeaning leading back to him."

"That pompous ass! He's acting as though what we are doing is illegal. Wait until he wants his name all over the newspaper when he hears that _we_ solved the case," Hermione said angrily. She quickly flipped through all 5 sections of the contract and stared up at Harry. "You do know that I'm not going through with this."

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, I will not sign anything until I get my lawyer to look it through for us. I'm sure there's some fine print that we would look over and we will regret it. I don't trust Percy."

"Always count on you to make sure every thing goes accordingly," he said jokingly as he collected the contract back into his briefcase. "And if it makes you feel better, I don't trust him either. By the way, did you find anything remotely interesting at the woods?"

"No," Hermione said quickly.

"You do know that we could try looking at the bodies again," he suggested.

"I really prefer not to. Speaking of bodies, Harry you were there when they took Draco Malfoy out of the heaps of concrete, right?" she asked, sitting up right from the chair.

He looked taken back by her question that it took him a while to formulate an answer, "yeah, yeah I was there. Why?"

"Are you absolutely sure that Malfoy was dead, when you saw his body?"

"Hermione, he was beyond dead. I don't think human skin can turn any paler than he had."

"Was his ribs, his chest, anything around that area broken?"

"I don't know. I only saw some wizards taking him away, as well as a few others. But why? Why are you asking me this?"

Hermione laid back against the chair, in thought. "No reason. Just...curious."

"Oh come off, I don't buy that one bit. It's been four years, what made you think of him?"

"Really. It's nothing. He crossed my mind. That's all." She stood up from her chair and began to walk towards the door to the common room. She wasn't about to tell Harry she had seen Draco. Not only would she sound like a lunatic, she didn't want Harry laughing at her. This Draco Malfoy business was something she had to deal with alone. If Draco thought that he was going to boss her around and not –at least- provide some answers to her burning questions, he had another thing coming.

"I see," was all Harry could muster and slowly focused his attention elsewhere around the room. She stood there watching him and wondered if he was going to further interrogate her. When they stood silent for another minute, Hermione said, "I'm going to head to bed, good night," and turned to leave.

"Good night," he replied.

---

Hermione made her way through the corridor and turned left to a narrower hallway with two doors. One led to the bathroom and right across from that was the one that led to Ron's bedroom. She knew it was rather late, but she had to ask a favor before she went off to bed. Without knocking, she unlocked the door to his room and was taken aback by what she saw.

"Oh my—"

"Merlin!" Ron exclaimed, turned to the side and dived for his bed sheets to take cover, "don't you know how to bloody knock!"

Hermione couldn't reply; her voice appeared to have gotten caught in her throat. She stared at the strawberry blonde, pale woman lying right next to Ron half naked. It didn't take long for her to register who it was.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that...oh God! How embarrassing...I'll just leave you two to it. I mean...I'll see my self out. Sorry," she stuttered darting her eyes away from the sight before her. Her face was completely burning in mortification. She should have knocked. Just because she knew Ron for so long did not entitle her to walk in on him. Not even when she already had seen his manly parts before. That still didn't justify what she had done. Quickly as she could, Hermione walked out, closed the door behind her and ran down the hall.

"Hermione! Wait!"

She halted to the sound of Ron's voice. But without turning around she waited for his footsteps to reach her.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"Turn around," he commanded. When she did she noticed he had his bed sheet wrapped around his waist.

"You didn't have to come chasing me, I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"It's okay. I want to apologize to you for seeing me like this."

"You have nothing to apologize about."

"I do!" Ron exclaimed, "I had no right to be sleeping with another girl so soon after our break up. I'm sorry."

"Ron, with all due respect, I don't care who you sleep with or how soon," she said with a blush. Of course, that was a complete lie. She did miss Ron's company and was a little surprised with his sudden interest in Luna Lovegood but she had no right to interfere with his relationships.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yes. Now go on, don't keep Luna waiting."

Ron nodded his head and turned to leave but quickly turned back around again with a questioning look, "why did you barge in for in the first place?"

"I need a favor from you," she explained, "I need you to get me the password to the file room from Percy."

"He would never tell me. And besides, what do you need that room for? Don't you have everything you need for this case?"

"Yes but I just need it for further analysis. Could you please beg him?"

"But why can't you do it?"

"He would never allow me. I sort of offended him last week when he was giving me attitude and I mentioned a few things I shouldn't have said."

"Oh Merlin, don't—don't tell me you mentioned Penelope? I told you not to say anything about that! He's a sensitive git, you know."

"I know! I know! Which is why I'm asking you to do this one little favor," Hermione pleaded.

Ron brushed his red dangling hair back and said, "Oh all right! But you owe me."

"Thank you!" Hermione squealed and jumped on him in a tight embrace.

* * *

**To my reviewers:** thanks for the comments, I appreciate it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**(4)**

Draco entered a dark cove practically hidden by leaves and branches of near by trees. He took one quick look back, for safety measures, before he walked in. Once he was deep into the concave molding, he came across a goblin shaped rock that stuck out from the edge of the left side ceiling. He pressed his hand into it once and instantly transported into a familiar foyer with a much warmer temperature then the cove. A chandelier hung in the center and was the only light source. Tension seemed to drift from his body as he looked around the place he had learned to call his home.

"Your late," a voice stated causing him to turn around and face the person. His entrance must have awoken the asleep because he, despondently, faced his friend Millicent. She had a golden goblet in her right hand and she took small sips as her eyes gazed, peculiarly, into Draco's. She was wearing a blood red cocktail dress, her pale skin beautifully contrasting. She had become as thin as a toothpick and Draco could almost outline her hip bones. It wasn't her fault, she had gotten so thin but sometimes he wished she ate more then her usual to help battle for her health.

"I lost complete track of time," Draco lied.

Millicent stepped closer to Draco and licked her lips. He could almost smell the sharp taste of her drink. "Don't lie to me, Draco."

"If you must know, I was disposing of an unwanted visitor." Draco took off his cloak and draped it on the only coat hanger in the large foyer. It was decorated completely in black tiles, walls, and even hangings for the overly sized ceiling-to-floor windows. It was pretty much the same as the rest of the manor; dark and gloomy.

"What happened before that? Did you get the information we needed?" Millicent inquired, taking another sip from her goblet.

"I didn't get the chance to; I was attacked by one of the pack."

"But I thought you got on well with your kind," Millicent said in a cooing tone.

"I'm in no mood to joke, Millie. I was so close...so fucking close," Draco continued as he remembered what happened that evening. He was in the forest three hours ago, with four men who he considered acquaintances for the time being. They held information he needed about Fenrir Greyback's plans but apparently they hadn't considered Draco an ally enough to let him in on the dealings and began to find his questions suspicious. And just when he thought he could talk his way out of the situation easily, the full moon decided to appear behind the heavy clouds and all transformed into werewolves. He barely escaped with his life. And just when he thought nothing could get worse, Hermione Granger, an old Hogwarts student, decided to show up.

"Draco, don't kill yourself over this. Regulus will understand," Millicent said reassuringly.

"Yeah well, if I don't find out what Greyback's up to soon, there'll be more innocent deaths," Draco said exhaustingly.

The two of them walked silently to the dinner room and just as he assumed, a single meal was waiting for him. Millicent sat next to him, wordlessly, and he was relieved. The last thing he needed was further questions about his failed mission. And not only had he not gotten the highly classified information, he was sure Greyback's pack would hunt him down. And to make matters worse, he had a sneaky suspicion that Hermione was going to try and find him as well. He didn't know which was harder to handle, a pack of raging werewolves or Hermione's yapping.

What a fucking night, Draco thought as he took a bite of his meat.

-00000-

"I came as soon as I could. What is this about?" Ginny asked the moment she walked to Hermione's desk. Hermione on the other hand was so busy drinking her morning coffee and reading _Ghostly Encounters_ by Gulliver Pokeby that she hadn't noticed Ginny's presence at all. Hermione woke up early as she could that morning to reach the Dalton Wizarding Library across the street from her flat. She got a handful of books about ghosts, wizard death's, spirits, and anything else that would help her understand what Draco really was. He became the cause of her loss of sleep that night and her edginess. If anyone came walking towards her, she simply ignored them or waved them off and only looked up when her coffee was done.

A minute had gone by and Ginny grew tired of tapping her fingers on the burgundy desk. She grabbed the book in Hermione's hand and slammed it shut. Ginny was the only person who had the guts to stand between Hermione and her books. People considered her a no-bullshitter. She had little patience for crap and if Hermione needed something from her, Ginny wanted to know right away.

"I have things to do so I will not sit around waiting for you to tell me why you owled me with an urgent letter." Ginny said calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was really into that book," Hermione said sincerely.

Ginny took a glance at the title of the book and arched her right eyebrow. "Ghostly Encounters? What do you need this rubbish for?"

Ginny noticed Hermione's cheeks darkening to a shade of red. What was she embarrassed about? A stupid book? "What's up Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'll explain it all at lunch, so just meet me here at noon," Hermione said determinedly as she stacked a pack of parchment to keep herself seemingly busy.

"Why?"

"Because I have some things to tell you, I can't really speak about it right now." Hermione whispered making sure that no one could over hear their conversation. She may own her own office, but she knew the walls were quite thin and at times, she could hear her neighbor, Ron, talking. That only meant that she could be heard as well, if she spoke loud enough.

Ginny looked over her shoulder at the slightly ajar door and then looked back at Hermione skeptically. "Why can't we go out side in the hall or something and talk?"

"Harry and I need to attend a meeting, so I really can't. He'll be here any minute. But I'll need you to meet me at the file room on the tenth level."

"The file room? Isn't that where they keep all the information on all wizards and witches? What do you need that room for?" Ginny asked inquiringly.

"Let's just say there's some information on an old Hogwarts student that I need," Hermione replied.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, confused. "What do you need from me then? I don't even work in this department."

"I told you I'll explain more when we meet up later!" Hermione exasperated.

"This had better be worth it since I'm blowing off my lunch date with Spencer."

"Spencer? Spencer Switch? Isn't he the head of department of magical transportation?" Hermione asked, with interest. She had seen Spencer a few times, spoke to him only twice and couldn't get his body out of her mind at times. He was, as they say, a lady's man. He had the charm and often mixed business with pleasure, as she heard from a few people. Ron warned Hermione about his type; the one that easily broke hearts as though they were nothing. Of course, Hermione need not be reminded since she seen right through Spencer's act but she was a bit worried that Ginny was falling into his trap.

"Yes! He's so gorgeous," Ginny squealed in excitement.

"Is this strictly a professional lunch date or are we talking about something more..." Hermione asked.

"More. Or at least I hope so. You don't understand Hermione, he is amazing. He has the perfect smile and his eyes twinkle with mischief. I won't be so surprised if I had my way with him by the weekend."

"Umm...Ginny, is that all you want from him? Sex?" Hermione whispered. "I don't think you should set your eyes on a guy like him."

"Why? Because he's a charmer? I don't care. I'm a charmer, myself." Ginny waved off.

Hermione heard faint footsteps heading toward her office. "Ginny! We shouldn't be having this conversation right now. I'll speak with you at lunch."

Ginny looked behind her to see what Hermione was staring at. When her eyes landed on Harry's, Ginny simply turned to leave, brushing passed Harry's arm on her way out. Hermione watched the small exchange of awkwardness and shook her head. It had been such a long time ago when they both dated, and they still were nervous wrecks when they came into contact.

"Umm, hi Harry," Ginny said clumsily.

"Hello," Harry said and Ginny practically ran out the room at his response. "What was that all about?" Harry asked walking over to Hermione's desk.

"How would I know? I don't live in Ginny's head."

Harry nodded, doubtfully, and picked up the book that Ginny had confiscated from Hermione earlier.

"Ghostly Encounters? You weren't kidding when you said you'd read anything," Harry said jokingly. Hermione blushed slightly at the comment. She didn't intend to take it in a dirty way but after having that conversation with Ginny, her mind began to race. Harry's smile evaporated when he noticed her facial expression. "Oh Merlin! Not that way, Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione tried to act oblivious and walked over to grab her bag and cloak, "anyway, we have a meeting with my lawyer to get to." She was fully aware that she was still blushing, but still remained composed. They walked out the room in silence. Her eyes darted down Harry's trousers every now and then as they made their way down the hall.

"Is something wrong?" Harry finally spoke as they made their way to the lift that would transport them to the eighth level, the Atrium.

"No, why?" Hermione asked. She hoped that he didn't notice what she was doing as they walked. It was his entire fault anyway, she thought reasonably. He had to make her think dirty thoughts. Couple that with last night's image of Ron, she couldn't fight off her wavering eyes. And it wasn't even based on anything but primitive impulse.

"Since last night, you've been kind of off."

Hermione paused at the absurdity of his reply. "What would make you think that?"

"I don't know. You're acting distant and barely look me in the eye. Are you hiding something?"

"Of course not! What would I be hiding?"

"That's the thing, isn't it?" Harry said with a shrug. "I can't be sure whether you are hiding something or not. The old Hermione wouldn't be acting this way though."

"Don't be silly! There's nothing. If I seem distant, maybe I'm too focused on this case," Hermione said reassuringly. The last thing she wanted was Harry's involvements with who she crossed paths with yesterday. There was only one other person she planned on intrusting this news with, and it was not going to be Harry.

---

"WHAT!"

Hermione took in a deep breath and brushed her frizzy hair back. "I said...I saw Draco Malfoy yesterday at WaterMose Woods." She didn't think it was possible for Ginny's eyes to go wider then they already were, but she was mistaken. Ginny's eyes bulged out so much, she could clearly count the red veins.

"I bloody heard you the first time, Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "But I just don't bloody believe you! It's impossible!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "I had a feeling you wouldn't. But I'm going to prove it to you." She took a hold of Ginny's arm and dragged her around the hundreds of aisles of cabinets. They were inside the file room, alone, thanks to the password Ron retrieved for her. She was sure that there was some sort of information on Draco here. There had to be. The file room held written documentations on every witch and wizard born. From the moment they stepped into a Wizardy learning institute to their last breath and everything else in between. Somehow, if the community believed Draco to be dead then she would uncover some sort of slip up on his papers.

"How the hell are you going to prove it to me?" Ginny inquired, pulling away from Hermione's grip.

"Well, I'm hoping to find some sort of info here on him. Anything that would give me leads..." Hermione said as her eyes began to scan the M aisle, "...m, m, m...Malden...Maldor...ah! Here it is, Malfoy!" She pulled open the cabinet and looked through the Malfoy family folders. "Oh...here's Draco!" She took out the folder, flipped it open and looked up. "Lets go find ourselves a seat, Gin-" Hermione stopped in mid sentence. Ginny wasn't standing next to her any more.

"Ginny!" Hermione called.

"Over here!" Ginny's faded voice came from the far end of the library sized room. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed suit.

"Ginny! Where is 'here'?" Hermione called out once more.

"The S aisle."

"What are you doing!" Hermione asked once she reached Ginny. Ginny sat on the floor, happily, flipping through a folder.

"I'm looking at Spencer's folder. Maybe I'll find something incriminating to blackmail him with if he uses me. Or maybe find...oh! He was the captain of his Quidditch team when he was in school. He went to a very prestige school...Why are you tapping your foot?"

"Ginerva Weasley! This is pretty low of you; we haven't the time to waste on Spencer. I found what I was looking for; now let's go find a table."

Ginny stood up and placed the folder back to where it was. "Is it my fault you've gone mad? I just wanted to entertain myself while I'm here. Why is it so cold here?"

"Quit complaining." Hermione said sternly and walked off to find a table with Ginny in tail.

"You're serious, aren't you? So you really do believe you saw Malfoy?"

"Yes! There's no reason for me to make any of this up."

"But then again..."

"What!" Hermione yelled. She couldn't believe Ginny doubted her so much. She was hoping that Ginny would be more helpful and understanding. So much for friends, Hermione thought.

"There was that time you said Fred ate a spider for thirteen galleons. Oh wait...that was me. Okay, okay...umm...there was the time you told Bill that I had a fatal accident caused by a broom. Oh hold on, you did that to surprise him for his birthday. Shoot, that doesn't count...Okay I've got it for real this time! There was the time you lied to Ron about loving him..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down at a table she found and reopened the folder. She was going to ignore Ginny's babbling. There had to be something here about Draco that would help her find him. She read through a few Daily Prophet clippings on the day of his funeral.

"Okay! Enough's enough. Jokes over. Where are Fred and George? Are they going to jump out of their hiding place and go 'Gotcha!' because, I'm on to you lot." Ginny said as she began to peak through the near by aisles.

"Oh god Ginny! No one but the two of us is here and for the last time, I'm not lying. Have some faith in me..." Hermione gritted her teeth in irritation and focused once more on her task

"Faith? Well in that case...why don't you just pray to Merlin you aren't lying. If I find that you and the twins are playing a nasty little trick on me...your lives are over. I still don't understand why you'd joke about Malfoy's death...he may have been a git but...Hermione are you even listening to me?"

It was then that something hit Hermione.

"Oh, oh my god! This is it!" Hermione said ecstatically and turned to look at Ginny. "I know how to prove it to you!"

"How!" Ginny asked perplexed.

Hermione jumped out of her seat. "Come on, let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"To the Wiltshire Memorial Park."

* * *

** To my reviewers:** thanks once again for the comments. Keep them coming.  



End file.
